


是你的小孩

by moonseven



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseven/pseuds/moonseven





	是你的小孩

贾正 是你的小孩  
不要轻易陪一个男孩子长大。

朱正廷后悔了。  
后悔陪他长大了。

朱正廷坐在酒店的床上，刚在微信上拒绝了范丞丞问他要不要换房的提议，打开某团点外卖。  
团综选拍的地点很偏僻，附近销售最高的外卖十几年前曾掀起过国内一片热潮的韩式炸鸡。可现在已经不热了，就像他和黄明昊的感情一样。  
已经冷掉了。  
南韩的冬天总是很冷，刚下课的练习生们三五成群相约晚上的宵夜。朱正廷拉着黄明昊湿透的袖子和他说“走吧。”那人注视着照在镜子里的自己，停下了还想继续练习的念头，点了点头。  
回到宿舍，宿舍里其他韩国练习生还在外面吃宵夜没回来，黄明昊撒起娇来要点外卖，电视剧里放的还是13年正火的《来自星星的你》，他挽住朱正廷的手，睁大了双眼和他说：“哥哥我们点炸鸡吧。”  
那个晚上，他们这这样，两人坐在地板上，看着电视，吃着炸鸡。  
第一次吃炸鸡固然是好吃的，黄明昊面对美食表现得尤为兴奋，大声喊着“好吃，哥哥我们以后每天都点吧。”朱正廷看着他这傻傻的样子，回答他“吃这么多，会吃腻的 ”  
“不会吃腻的，哥哥给我点吧？”  
“好”  
好个屁。  
会吃腻的。  
朱正廷回过神来，再看向手机，突然没了什么兴趣，退出外卖软件，看见范丞丞给他发了消息。  
[正廷你真的不来吗？]  
[雯珺今晚要和泽仁一起吃鸡，justin也去，可能都不回来了，你一个人睡能睡得着吗？]  
[能]  
朱正廷咬了咬牙，有什么不能的。  
外面响起了敲门声，他过去开门。  
“你好，X团外卖，你是贾富贵先生吗？”  
朱正廷愣了愣，炸鸡的香味从外卖盒里飘了出来。  
“不是。”  
“可这不是0318号房吗？这上面的房号就是这个啊。”  
“不清楚。”  
“好吧，那我打电话问问。”  
没等电话接通，隔壁的房门就开了，黄明昊走了出来，穿着浴袍，头发滴着水。  
“是我的，我填错房门号了。”  
他又长高了，朱正廷比划了一下，黄明昊还要比他高几分，穿上的浴袍还露出长长一截手臂。  
黄明昊拿完外卖转身时无意间对上了朱正廷的眼睛，特别淡定。他真的很厉害，朱正廷这样想，他怎么能当做什么是都没发生一样。

他为什么要点炸鸡呢？  
可能只是因为附近只有这个吧。

隔壁的房门早就关上了，外卖员也走了，回过神来的朱正廷自嘲地笑了笑，我真是个傻子。

黄明昊提着外卖进门。范丞丞一闻到炸鸡的味道就大叫“黄明昊，你怎么能背着我点外卖了！”  
“给你了。”

范丞丞有些惊讶黄明昊居然一句屁话都不和他辩，全程臭着一张脸。他刚出门，难道是看见了朱正廷？

说来范丞丞真觉得朱正廷和黄明昊这两人有毛病，明明互相喜欢，却又别扭的以哥哥弟弟的角色做起了爱情的戏码，都冷战了三周还不见好。在大别墅里，他和他两一间房，有黄明昊就没朱正廷，有朱正廷就没黄明昊，工作错开，群里不互cue。

冷战是几个星期前，朱正廷出发去新西兰的前一晚，打算和黄明昊一起去看电影，他还没和黄明昊说自己出国拍综艺，打算看完电影再和黄明昊说。  
黄明昊人在上海，朱正廷下了飞机就往酒店赶，想着快点见到黄明昊，结果酒店空空如也。  
黄明昊不在。  
房门开的那一刹那，朱正廷正要训斥黄明昊爽约的行为，又被黄明昊浑身的酒味给吓到。他知道黄明昊去了哪，穿的这么有范，身上味道那么浓，不是去夜店还是去哪。  
“黄明昊，你有病是吧，你还是小孩呢，你就”  
“我不是什么小孩，为什么你朱正廷没成年的时候也一样去夜店，我就不可以？小孩小孩小孩，天天就只会说我是小孩，我才不是你的小孩。”  
朱正廷气的眼泪都出来了，他听到黄明昊那样说，心里就像又根刺一样，拖着自己的行李，快速离开房间，联系经纪人改签飞机，今晚久飞新西兰。  
以前黄明昊也消失过一次。那时他才十五岁，刚从节目里被刷出来，网上对他们的恶评很多。公司让他们待在家休息，可黄明昊趁着朱正廷睡觉的时候就跑了出去。朱正廷也很慌，一个小孩能跑去干嘛，他到处去黄明昊，心情比失败还难过，没找到人回家时却发现黄明昊提着个袋子再门口等他 。  
“正廷哥哥，我给你买了礼物。”  
一个戒指。  
黄明昊给他戴上了那个戒指，说要和他约定好一起努力，一起再出道。

可现在黄明昊没再叫过正廷哥哥，他也不是朱正廷的小孩了。

朱正廷翻来覆去睡不着觉，想了想，给范丞丞发消息。  
[丞丞，我可以过去和你一起睡觉吗？]  
可是没人回他，他想，应该是睡了。  
打开隔壁房门后朱正廷用手机的光探路，只有一个床有人，他轻声叫“范丞丞？”床上的人没动。朱正廷叹了口气，范丞丞一定是太累了，睡得那么死。  
他没想太多，上了范丞丞的床，整个人缩到被子里打算睡觉。  
可是很奇怪，旁边的人的味道，很明显不是范丞丞的，很明显也是他熟悉的味道。  
是黄明昊的。  
他打算装作没事一样，离旁边的人更远了，缩到床板，就差没掉下去。可没想到那人转了个身，一把把朱正廷捞了过来，抱在怀里。  
“朱正廷你打算当什么都不知道就这么谁一晚啊？”  
“不然呢？”  
“正廷，对不起。”  
“我不想听你道歉。”  
“范丞丞去泽仁那里了，我没去，我知道你会过来。”  
“你存心算计我的是吧？”  
“没有没有”  
朱正廷准备下床，黄明昊却把他圈地更死。  
“哥哥，我想你了。”  
“哥哥，我错了。”  
“你给我滚。”  
黄明昊听到他的哭腔，低下头去看他，吻住他的嘴，慢慢地，细细地，将那人的情绪一点点给亲走。  
朱正廷双手抵在黄明昊的肩上，将他们两人分开，“可我还是很生气，黄明昊，你下次还要是这样我真的不会理你了。”  
“好。”  
“你不能去夜店，也不能抽烟喝酒，不能谈恋爱。”  
“不好。”  
黄明昊看着他说  
“不好，我现在就要谈恋爱，我要和我的哥哥谈。”  
黄明昊又亲了朱正廷，嘴巴移到朱正廷的肩上时被朱正廷踹了一脚。  
“别搞，明天还要录节目。”  
“好好好。那正廷哥哥给我抱一晚睡觉？”  
“嗯。”

夜深，朱正廷进入的梦乡，依稀听见那人轻声在他耳边呢喃“哥哥，我还要做你的小孩，做能保护你的小孩。那你要不要继续陪我长大，我们一起长大。”  
朱正廷下意识回答道：“好。”


End file.
